


Наперекосяк

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А может быть, всё было именно так? 3 встречи Молли Хупер и Джима Мориарти, которые изменили их жизни...<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc9xWtZxPkY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кофе

_Ты не верила мне, но любила меня,  
Я оставил с тобой  
Половинку себя  
«Половинка» (Танцы минус)_

Эта история началась в ночь с 25 на 26 марта после полуночи. В сущности, обычная история из тех, что регулярно случаются с людьми. Но именно эта история пошла наперекосяк. 

«Маленькая мисс совершенство» как называли её знакомые, более известная как Молли Хупер, завела свой блог в интернете. Это случилось несколько раньше, в конце января. Но только в эту ночь к одной из её записей появился первый (и по правде сказать странный) комментарий.

_Джим, 26 Марта  
Привет, извините, вы женщина, которая работает в морге? Та, с носом?_

Молли даже опешила, когда увидела, что кто-то читает её блог. Настолько, что тут же написала:

_Кто Вы?_

Это было спонтанное решение. Она даже не подумала о том, как можно было бы вежливее сформулировать свою мысль. И в результате получила столь же незамысловатый ответ:

_Простите! Я работаю в IT отделе. Глупая ночная смена._

И тут же:

_Всё в порядке? Вы успокойтесь..._

Молли подумала, что это немного забавно, переписываться с человеком, который работает с тобой, но ты его даже не знаешь. Но всё же решила продолжить эту переписку. И вот что из этого получилось:

_Молли Хупер, 26 Марта  
Извините. Я просто чувствую себя немного глупо. Я не знала, что любой может прочесть мой блог. Что случилось с моим носом?_

_Джим, 26 Марта  
Ничего. Милый нос. Я надеюсь, что Вы не возражаете против моих комментариев. Я здесь всю ночь, поэтому мне нужно много кофе._

_Молли Хупер, 26 Марта  
Хорошо._

_Джим, 26 Марта  
Вы любите кофе?_

_Молли Хупер, 26 Марта  
Да_

_Джим, 26 Марта  
Не хотели бы вы выпить кофе со мной? В столовой?_

_Молли Хупер, 26 Марта  
Хмм... хорошо. Через 5 минут?_

_Джим, 26 Марта  
До встречи_

Молли действительно чувствовала себя глупо. Кто такой этот Джим? Зачем ей пить с ним кофе? А главное, зачем ему пить кофе с ней? А ещё она думала, что в эту ночь, как и во все другие ночи, в больнице стоит оглушительная тишина и кажется, что они с этим неведомым Джимом – последние люди на всей Земле…


	2. В никуда

Через пять минут Молли встретила в столовой обаятельного парня. Чем она заслужила у судьбы кофе в компании такого симпатяги, она не знала. Но решила воспользоваться предоставленным шансом и хорошо провести время и хоть на время забыть про Шерлока, о котором думала практически постоянно последние несколько месяцев. Поэтому приветливо улыбнулась парню. Симпатяга улыбнулся в ответ. «Неужели и на моей улице настанет праздник?» – подумала Молли, а вслух не смогла сказать ничего оригинальнее простого: «Привет!»

\- Привет! – тут же отозвался Джим. – Ну что, по чашечке кофе?

\- С удовольствием, наверное кофе – лучшее из того, что может скрасить любому человеку ночь на работе.

\- Почему это кофе – лучшее? Ты забываешь про дружескую беседу, – тут Джим улыбнулся так лучезарно, что у любого другого точно свело бы челюсть.

\- Ой! Прости, Джим, что-то я сегодня ночью действительно поглупела и не думаю, что говорю и пишу, – сказала Молли, и её щеки смущенно заалели.

Пока они пили кофе, Джим веселил её шутками, которые перемежались историями из реальной жизни. О том, что это не его жизнь, Молли даже не подозревала. Она получала удовольствие от каждой его фразы, от каждого глотка эспрессо, от каждой минуты этой необычной ночи… Почему необычной? Да просто никогда ещё Молли не проводила ночь с незнакомцем. Тем не менее, она как будто купалась в этой необычности, пользовалась моментом, боясь, что такого больше не повторится. 

Молли тоже рассказывала Джиму о себе с долей простоты неискушённой особы, не подозревающей о том, что собеседник уже знает о ней всё, что ему нужно. Несмотря на это, Джим был само внимание. Да, это нужно было для создания образа, но, в то же время, что-то неуловимое в этой девушке буквально заставляло его не сводить с неё глаз, ловить каждое её слово, читать каждую эмоцию…

Джим ещё не осознавал, что никогда в жизни он так не ошибался. Вместе с тем, он сам стал наслаждаться этой ночной беседой. Это было не правильно, такого не должно было произойти, но это произошло. Магия или химия, как хотите, сплела в эту ночь две таких безумно одиноких жизни в одну, просто по своей прихоти, не давая каждому из двоих разорвать это плетение-удавку, и начиная их путь в никуда.

Они проговорили, наверное, пару часов (или всего несколько минут?) и всё не могли наговориться. Только медленное осознание того, что работа всё ещё существует в её жизни, заставило Молли взглянуть на часы.

\- Боже, Джим, уже почти четыре утра! Мне пора бежать, у меня ещё три тела в работе до конца смены, – Молли в который раз за последние сутки была смущена.

\- Да, конечно, я понял. А когда заканчивается твоя смена? – Во взгляде темно-карих глаз был максимум заинтересованности в ответе.

\- В семь.

Джим поразился тому, насколько солнечной стала её улыбка. Да, определённо эта маленькая игра принесёт ему выигрыш. О том, что что-то может пойти не так, он даже не думал. Ведь он был никем иным как консультирующим злодеем, который ещё ни разу не ошибался…


	3. СМС-ки

Погружённый в свои мысли Джим не заметил, как наступило утро. Он не видел рассвета за окном, не слышал тихого гула, обычно стоящего в серверной. Снова всё было не правильно. А ещё он пропустил окончание смены Молли, его смена заканчивалась на час позже – в восемь. Он очнулся только когда в серверную заглянул Хэнк Ричардс, его сменщик. 

\- Что это ты сидишь здесь с таким отсутствующим видом? Спишь с открытыми глазами, а, Джим? – несмотря на серьёзный тон, Хэнк улыбался.

«А почему бы и нет? Для поддержания легенды, ну и для уточнения кое-какой информации…» Мысль оборвалась так же внезапно, как и пришла.

\- Нет, Хэнк, просто задумался. Слушай, а ты знаешь Молли Хупер из морга? Мы с ней сегодня пили кофе, и, кажется, именно она – причина моей задумчивости, – в этом месте Джим изобразил скромную улыбку и постарался не думать о том, что его любопытство было искренним.

\- Мышку Молли? Видел пару раз, но не общался. Как по мне, она слишком тихая, хотя… Ты же знаешь, в тихом омуте, черти водятся.

Джим испытал неожиданное и странное разочарование от того, что Хэнк ничего о ней не знал. С другой стороны, ему не очень понравился смысл фразы о тихом омуте и скрытый намёк в интонации напарника. Да, напарник был временным, как и эта работа, но Джим привык делать всё, чего касался по полной программе. Вот и пришлось на самом деле устраиваться в Бартс. А игра с Шерлоком казалась ему такой заманчивой перспективой, что ради этого он готов был прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы антураж их игры был достойным.

\- Понятно. Ладно, Хэнк, я, пожалуй, пойду, а то такое ощущение, что ещё несколько минут и я засну прямо здесь.

\- Давай, до завтра.

\- До завтра, - отозвался Джим и, подхватив со стула куртку, направился к выходу. Уже в коридоре он достал из кармана джинсов телефон. О, эти чёртовы джинсы, он мечтал снова облачиться в свой любимый Вествуд, но игра диктовала свои правила. 

И эта же игра заставила его покопаться в телефонной книге и найти там заранее сохранённый номер Молли. Он понимал, что расстроил её и, возможно, начать сначала будет труднее, однако, это только стимулировало его инстинкт хищника. Недолго думая, он набрал текст смс-сообщения и, пока не начал сомневаться, сразу же отправил.

***

Молли уже была дома и собиралась в душ, когда телефон оповестил её о новом сообщении. _«Я думал о тебе всё утро и забыл сообщить, что моя смена заканчивается в восемь, прости. Может как-нибудь выпьем кофе вне больницы? Д.»_ Вообще-то она была разочарована, когда не увидела Джима в семь на выходе из морга, но теперь её разочарование уступило место изумлению.

 _«Откуда у тебя мой номер?»_ – Снова сбивающая с ног прямота.

_«Я же работаю в IT-отделе, вскрыл базу данных сотрудников Бартса)) Это совсем не сложно. Так как на счёт кофе?»_

_«Никак»_ – Молли выключила телефон. Она передумала идти в душ и легла спать. Заснула она почти мгновенно.

***

Проснувшись после обеда, Молли испытывала дискомфорт от того, что так резко обошлась с Джимом. То, что утром казалось правильным, по прошествии шести часов вдруг стало невозможным. Она включила телефон. Три пропущенных звонка с номера Джима, один от Джона, ещё один от Грегори Лестрейда («Что ему-то от меня понадобилось?»). А ещё смс-ки. Опять от Джона: _«Приходи к нам вечером, давно не виделись. Миссис Хадсон печёт рогалики с джемом»_ ; от Лестрейда: _«Молли, ты подготовила заключение по телу Джонса? Есть что-то необычное? Жду ответа»_ («Теперь хоть понятно, чего он от меня хотел») и, конечно, от Джима: _«Молли, прости, я поступил глупо. Д.»_

«Что ты-то глупого сделал? Это я обиделась ни с того, ни с сего, чего-то ждала… А кто бы на моём месте не ждал? Такой красавчик, долгая беседа, искренний интерес. Надо как-то исправлять ситуацию»

Молли стала разбираться с сообщениями: написала инспектору, что ничего интересного на трупе Николаса Джонса не обнаружила, ответила Джону, что с удовольствием поест рогаликов миссис Хадсон и, самое трудное, Джиму.

_«Я была не права, кофе звучит заманчиво, но не сегодня. У меня планы, прости»_

И ведь после сообщения Джону это стало правдой, Молли улыбнулась своим мыслям и пошла в ванную.


	4. Шахматы

_«Чем меньше женщину мы любим, тем легче нравимся мы ей и тем вернее её губим средь обольстительных сетей»_ *, – что-то такое Джим читал когда-то, но не мог вспомнить где. Сейчас, однако, эта фраза казалась ему идеальной стратегией. Получив сообщение от Молли, он понял, что ничего фатального не произошло. Наоборот, теперь она чувствует себя немного виноватой за то, что его игнорировала, хоть и пытается это скрыть. А временная передышка – вообще самое лучшее, что можно было бы придумать. Всё-таки ему не очень нравились собственные реакции на происходящее, в особенности в той части, что касалась этой девушки.

Джим продолжал строить планы относительно Большой игры. Именно так, Большая игра с большой буквы. Происходящее было лишь прелюдией, увертюрой. Основное действие имело другого главного героя, которым была не Молли, а Шерлок. А Молли, что Молли? «Мышка», как сказал Хэнк. Хоть он и не блистал гениальностью, здесь его временный напарник был прав: «…она слишком тихая, хотя… Ты же знаешь, в тихом омуте, черти водятся». Вновь мысли злодея-консультанта куда-то понесло вне зависимости от его желания. Или как раз в соответствии с ним? Джим думал о том, что было бы неплохо расшевелить этот омут и выпустить на белый свет всех демонов мисс Хупер. Так, стоп, это, конечно, неплохо, но ведь это не главное. Она всего лишь пешка в его игре. И он готов сделать свой первый ход.

***

В это время вышеупомянутая мисс Молли Хупер находилась в квартире 221b по Бейкер-стрит и слушала болтовню миссис Хадсон. Она сама вызвалась ей помочь принести чайный сервиз и обещанные рогалики в гостиную. Сервиз пришлось нести из квартиры миссис Хадсон, так как все чашки в 221b были заняты очередным экспериментом отчаянно скучающего детектива. Вот именно поэтому она и оказалась с Мартой Хадсон один на один.

\- Молли, дорогая, ты сегодня улыбаешься как-то по-особенному. Более открыто, что ли. Я знаю, что означает такая улыбка.

«С кем поведёшься…», – лениво подумала Молли. Отвечать миссис Хадсон, продемонстрировавшей дедукцию в действии, ей не хотелось, но промолчать было бы невежливо. 

\- Просто ночная смена прошла более или менее удачно, не пришлось скучать одной восемь часов, – ответила она и быстро отвернулась к стенному шкафчику, сделав вид, что что-то там ищет. – А где молочник, миссис Хадсон?

\- Я его уже поставила на поднос. Ну, не хочешь отвечать – это твоё право. Я пойму, а вот Шерлок вряд ли, особенно учитывая, что в последнее время все твои улыбки предназначались только для него, - тут миссис Хадсон заговорщически подмигнула, отчего у Молли чуть не отпала челюсть. Или миссис Хадсон много чего нахваталась у своего постояльца или всё было так заметно? Молли была в ужасе. В это время хозяйка подхватила блюдо с рогаликами и вышла из кухни. Молли не оставалось ничего, кроме как сделать глубокий вдох, взять в руки поднос и направится следом.

Шерлок любил решать сложные задачки, и ему нравилось играть в шахматы с сильным противником. Молли надеялась, что их общение можно было бы перенести на шахматную доску, даже при том, что она постоянно проигрывала гениальному детективу. Но за эту ночь она изменилась, она готова была сыграть на равных. Оставалось только сделать первый ход.

***

Придя домой, Молли, наконец, испытала облегчение, она выдержала, не показала Шерлоку, что с ней что-то происходит, что сердце её наполнено радостью, а душа готова петь. За чаем она поняла, что всё обстоит именно так: она влюбилась с первого взгляда, второй раз в своей жизни (я думаю, все поняли, с кем был первый). Несмотря на предельную концентрацию, Молли хорошо провела вечер. Ей вообще казалось, что это лучшие сутки в её жизни. Она почесала Тоби за ушком и направилась в кухню за кошачьей едой. Сама-то хорошо проводила время и вкусно поела, а бедного кота покормить забыла. Всё-таки она ещё не успела привыкнуть к нему до конца.

\- Ну ты же простишь свою рассеянную хозяйку, правда, Тоби?

***

Зато следующие два дня не принесли ей ничего хорошего. Джим не звонил и не писал. Поэтому 29го марта с самого утра она решилась пойти на маленькую женскую хитрость и показать себя немного глупее, чем была на самом деле. Вот так в её блоге появилась очередная запись:

_29 Марта  
Аааа!! Мне не везёт со скрытыми сообщениями моего друга! Кто-нибудь поможет? _

Тут же появились комментарии:

_Джим, 29 Марта  
Я думаю, что слово 'сетка' является подсказкой. Есть 25 писем в сообщении..._

_Молли Хупер, 29 Марта  
Вот именно!!!_

_Джим, 29 Марта  
Хотите снова кофе? :)_

_Молли Хупер, 29 Марта  
Да_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Евгений Онегин» А.С. Пушкин


	5. Мышеловка

Окрыленная надеждой, Молли буквально летела в столовую при больнице. Её маленькая хитрость удалась. Она снова будет пить кофе с Джимом и, возможно, сегодня _всё пойдёт так, как надо_. Джим же довольно потирал руки, дело продвигалось весьма и весьма легко. Сначала заинтересованность, потом пара дней лёгкого игнора, помощь в решении мелких бытовых проблем – в общем, классика жанра. Молли попалась, значит, он, несмотря ни на что, не растерял ещё свою хватку. Будем надеяться, дальше _всё пойдет так, как надо_ …

Они снова пили кофе и болтали обо всём и ни о чём. Каждый при этом думал о своём. Но мысли обоих в результате сводились к одному и тому же. В ходе беседы выяснилось, что они оба заканчивают сегодня в пять. (Джим поставил Хэнку ящик пива, чтобы тот выходил на этой неделе, когда будет удобнее Джиму. «Чего только не сделаешь ради настоящей любви», – с неприятной гримасой-улыбкой, в которой был неприкрытый сарказм, согласился сменщик.) Поэтому это прозвучало вполне естественно, когда Джим пригласил Молли пообедать сегодня после работы.

***

Они обедали в уютном кубинском ресторанчике Флоридита в Сохо. Три мили от Бартса заняли примерно полчаса езды по лондонским пробкам. Но ни тот, ни другая даже и не думали сетовать на судьбу, ведь всё складывалось так удачно. 

Мышеловка захлопнулась. Мышка Молли попала в аккуратно расставленную для неё ловушку, даже не подозревая, во что она ввязалась. Комплименты Джима нашли дорожку к её сердцу и растопили его подобно кубику льда в бокале с обжигающим виски. Виски, да, действительно, виски и тёмный шоколад… Взгляд его таких близких и родных глаз («Как? Уже близкие и родные? Когда? Хотя, абсолютно наплевать, как и когда! Главное факт») завораживал и заставлял кожу пылать. Молли со всей определённостью понимала, чего она хочет от этого вечера. И, судя по его лицу, Джим хотел того же. Так зачем тянуть?

Молли удивлялась своей решительности. С Шерлоком всё было совсем по-другому: в его обществе она всегда чувствовала себя скованно, боялась сболтнуть лишнее, а когда говорила, часто запиналась. Сегодня всё было не так. Совсем не так. С _Джимом_ , подумала она, всё не так. Она улыбалась, говорила о пустяках, искренне смеялась над его шутками, в общем, была спокойна и хладнокровна, насколько это возможно в подобной ситуации, как никогда. Этот человек изменил её, даже если ни о чём не подозревал. 

\- Джим, может, мы внесём коррективы в сегодняшний вечер? – Она не верила, что смогла сказать это. А потом продолжить:

\- Я заметила, что тебе нравится пить кофе по ночам. Не хочешь выпить кофе у меня дома?

\- Эмм… – Джим не ожидал такого напора от загнанной мышки. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Хэнк был прав. _В тихом омуте_ … – Ты правильно вычислила мою маленькую слабость, люблю кофе по ночам. Ещё со студенческих времён, когда готовился к семинарам, коллоквиумам и, конечно, экзаменам. Спасибо за приглашение, думаю, грех им не воспользоваться, – в этот момент Молли заметила в его глазах какой-то странный блеск, не плотоядный, нет, и не маслянистый, какой обычно бывает у мужчин в подобных ситуациях. Она не смогла его классифицировать, но потом решила не обращать на это внимания. Надо было не упустить свой шанс.

***

В голове Джима всё перемешалось. Он не был уверен, что это происходит наяву. В этой игре он должен быть победителем. Но Молли внезапно перехватила инициативу. Казалось, первый раз в жизни он не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Он просто плыл по течению.

Через полчаса мучений они, наконец, решили покончить с этим затянувшимся обедом. Всю дорогу до квартиры Молли они целовались в кэбе. Лондонские таксисты были привычны ко всему, поэтому они не сдерживались. Как они оказались перед дверью, оба не помнили. Молли начала рыться в сумочке в поисках ключей, пальцы дрожали. Наконец, она нашла ключ, вставила в скважину и повернула. Они несмело зашли внутрь и, в тот же миг, их поглотило безумие.


	6. А поутру они проснулись

Утро застало их в спальне Молли. Она не помнила, как же всё-таки они оказались там, воспоминания обрывались на том, что она дрожащими пальцами расстёгивала рубашку Джима прямо в прихожей, а он залез своими горячими ладонями под блузку и ласкал её грудь. 

Солнце, редко гостившее в Лондоне последние недели, ярко светило в окно: они вчера даже не подумали задёрнуть шторы. Тёплые лучи, казалось, скользили по коже девушки, она даже чувствовала мягкие лёгкие прикосновения. Как будто по её коже скользит такая же тёплая кожа. Нехотя открыв глаза (Кому же захочется расставаться с таким прекрасным моментом?) она поняла, что к солнечным лучам присоединились ласковые пальцы. Джим улыбался, легко и открыто, она никогда раньше не видела у него такой улыбки, правда что-то в ней всё-таки настораживало Молли. Она снова отмахнулась от таких мыслей как от ненужных и ничего не значащих (Зачем портить себе день, если всё так прекрасно?) и улыбнулась в ответ. 

Жаль, что всё рано или поздно заканчивается… Взгляд Молли вдруг упёрся в часы, стоящие на книжной полке. Семь сорок две. СЕМЬ СОРОК ДВЕ!!! Её смена начнётся через восемнадцать минут. При всём желании она не успеет вовремя, однако можно попытаться хотя бы сократить опоздание до минимума.

Они собирались с невообразимой скоростью, подбирая одежду на пути от коридора до спальни. Пока Молли принимала душ, Джим уже оделся и накормил Тоби. Он, в отличие от неё, никуда не спешил (Снова сыграл свою роль тот самый ящик пива). Джим написал Хэнку, что приедет к девяти, поэтому сейчас он спокойно сидел на кухне, ожидая, когда закипит чайник, и почёсывая Тоби за ушком. Когда чайник, наконец, закипел, Молли уже сушила волосы. И к тому моменту, когда она была готова, её уже ожидали тосты с джемом и кофе.

\- Джим, спасибо, это ужасно мило с твоей стороны, но, боюсь, я не буду завтракать, я страшно опаздываю.

\- Да брось, ты уже опоздала, это ничем не изменить. Так что хотя бы поешь. Ты же не хочешь мучиться до обеда от голода? Иначе я буду бояться обедать с тобой, вдруг ты оголодаешь на столько, что решишь съесть меня? – И Джим расплылся в прямо-таки дьявольской улыбке. Весь запал Молли бежать на работу тут же пропал, и она громко рассмеялась. 

\- А может съесть тебя – это моё самое сильное желание? – Отсмеявшись, сказала она с лукавой улыбкой.

***

 

В итоге Молли появилась на работе в половине девятого, чем вызвала недовольство своего напарника. Но, так как раньше она практически никогда не опаздывала, его гнева хватило ненадолго. 

Быстренько разобравшись с только что доставленным телом, Молли побежала в лабораторию, за компьютер. Она была уверена, что Джим ждёт её в сети. Вот только что написать ему, она не знала… Минут пятнадцать она тупо смотрела в монитор. Потом решилась. 

_30 Марта  
Я ничего не напишу, потому что знаю, что ты это прочтёшь_

16 комментариев

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Ты имеешь в виду меня?_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Да! Тебя! Спасибо за обед!_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Спасибо за последнюю ночь!_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Тебе понравилось? Но было ли это правильно?_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Да! Я не могу поверить, что я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного прежде! Очень понравилось!_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Мне тоже! И Тоби полюбил тебя!_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Он прекрасный. И ты тоже._

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Ты прикрасние. Прикраснее. Прекрасние? Это так пишется?_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Ты не включила проверку орфографии_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Как мне это сделать?_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
Разве я не показывал тебе вчера?_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Я забыла. Снова_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
Спасибо за это. Ты хороший учитель_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
XXXXXX_

_Молли Хупер, 30 Марта  
XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Джим, 30 Марта  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	7. Немой диалог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этой главой автор хочет выразить искреннее смятение, творящееся в голове героя, который всегда полагал, что он выше обстоятельств. Именно вследствие этого и родился такой сумбур. Думаю, кое-кто из Вас тоже был когда-то в ступоре и сможет понять его. Во всяком случае, когда в ступоре автор, мысли в его голове постоянно мечутся и прерываются. Как-то так… Надеюсь на понимание…

Как? Как это произошло? Ведь был же план? Как всегда, просчитанный до последней мелочи. Идеальный план. Он не мог ничего упустить, но именно он сейчас сидел в маленькой неуютной серверной больницы Святого Варфоломея, один на один со своими мечущимися мыслями. Он заигрался… 

Маленькое представление, предшествующее Большой игре захватило его полностью. Как-то надо было выбираться из сложившейся ситуации. Для начала надо разобрать всё по полочкам, все плюсы и минусы, которые он может извлечь из этой истории. Итак, первый несомненный плюс: он добился своей цели – Молли в него влюблена. Одновременно наивно и страстно, но ведь влюблена. Несомненный плюс, который поможет ему в будущем. Пожалуй, на этом плюсы заканчиваются. Что же в минусе? Очевидно то, что эта цель промежуточная, проходная. Он не придавал ей должного значения, а что получилось? То, что он сам по какой-то нелепой случайности заинтересовался Молли.

Нет, Джим, сколько можно себе врать, хоть сам с собой говори уже начистоту! Ты влюбился… Глупо, ненужно, не вовремя, но так невообразимо. Давненько с тобой этого не было, да приятель? Давно ты не терял голову с первого мгновения, несмотря на своё внутреннее сопротивление и неприятие ситуации. Хоть и понял всё только сегодня утром.

Только сегодня утром, когда она лежала рядом с ним, похожая на ангела в лучах восходящего солнца. В её расслабленном лице не было притворства, она вся как будто лучилась светом. И этот свет оказался губительным для него. Ведь уже давно женщины были лишь куклами в его умелых руках, они все подпадали под его дьявольское очарование и делали лишь то, чего он хотел. А Молли, маленькая, но очень смелая мышка, пошла вперёд сама.

А, может, такого с тобой не было никогда, а, Джим? Ведь тогда ты бы понял всё гораздо скорее? Хотя три дня, даже ты должен это признать, тоже неплохой результат… 

И? Что с того? За день или за три, не всё ли равно, когда не должно было быть не то что этого понимания, но и самого этого факта. Злодей-консультант, который никогда прежде не ошибался, всё же обнаружил своё слабое место. Он думал, что он неуязвим. Ещё одна ошибка…

И только теперь пришло понимание, что у каждого, абсолютно каждого человека есть своя ахиллесова пята. Он так долго искал её у Шерлока. И, наконец, нашёл, неожиданно для себя, в близких тому людях. Он не ожидал, что независимый социопат окажется просто человеком. Умнее большинства, но просто человеком. Так почему же у него, так похожего на своего вечно скучающего противника, не может быть аналогичной слабости. Это вполне закономерно. Это справедливо, в конце концов…

И что теперь делать? 

\- Продолжать игру! – Сказал себе Джим и тем самым поставил, наконец, точку в этом немом диалоге с самим собой.


	8. Проблемы с компьютером

Пора было приводить свой план в действие. Хватит терять время, итак он уже чуть было не загнал сам себя в угол. Надо найти возможность через Молли увидеть Шерлока, забросить, так сказать, удочку и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Зацепится ли скучающий гений за крохотную подсказку или, всё-таки, Джим сможет пройти по краю и одурачить своего соперника? 

Что ж, начать следует с мышки, которая на деле оказалась не такой уж робкой, подумал он и уже привычно нашёл её блог. Там его ждала новая запись.

 _30 Марта  
Я ничего не напишу, потому что знаю, что ты это прочтёшь_

Джим ухмыльнулся про себя. Значит, запутался в этой паутине желаний не только он. В противном случае, она была бы более откровенной. С другой стороны, вчера она не казалась сомневающейся хоть в чём-то, да и сегодня утром тоже. 

Он что-то ответил на эту запись. Она отреагировала. Джим, казалось, пропускал мимо себя всё, что могло сейчас нарушить его такое хрупкое внутреннее равновесие. Он флиртовал с ней, сам того не замечая, можно сказать автоматически. А время медленно катилось к обеду…  
 

***

На этот раз они обедали в столовой при больнице. Как обычно болтали о пустяках, почему-то вдруг обоим стало не очень удобно обсуждать прошедшую ночь. Правда Молли больше не высказывала сомнений в ошибочности произошедшего. Теперь она ждала от Джима решительных действий и дальнейшего развития их отношений. И, надо сказать, он не подвёл. Она ловила на себе его заинтересованные взгляды и не сомневалась, что это будут самые запоминающиеся отношения. О том, что они могут закончиться чем-то большим, чем просто отношения, она старалась не думать, слишком мало ещё прошло времени. Слишком мало, поэтому для неё это просто яркие _запоминающиеся отношения_.

\- Молли, – вывел её из задумчивости голос собеседника. – Ты не против, если я буду заходить к тебе время от времени в течение дня? Просто чтобы увидеть тебя, услышать твой голос. Я уже начал скучать по тебе при расставании больше, чем на пару часов. Что ты со мной сделала, маленькая колдунья?

\- Ох, Джим, хватит смущать меня… – Она непроизвольно залилась краской. – Думаю, нет ничего такого, если ты будешь заглядывать ко мне время от времени, если у меня будут возникать проблемы с компьютером, – улыбнулась Молли.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что проблемы с компьютером у тебя будут возникать довольно часто, – лёгкая усмешка отразилась на его лице, а глаза лукаво заблестели. 

Про себя же Джим подумал, что в очередной раз попал в яблочко. Теперь доступ в лабораторию Молли был открыт ему в любое время. Дело оставалось за малым. Выбрать удачный момент, когда там будет Шерлок, и разыграть своё представление. Параллельно с этим можно начинать и Большую игру. Пожалуй, лучший вариант – послезавтра. Для такого сценария День дурака подходит идеально, ведь в том, что Шерлок в конечном счёте точно окажется в дураках, консультирующий злодей не сомневался. В его голове тут же начал прокручиваться заранее продуманный план. Хорошо, что флешка с проектом Брюса Партингтона уже у Уэсти, это будет отличным отвлекающим маневром. Да, по правде говоря, всё уже давно готово, осталось только вручить Шерлоку Iphone в розовом чехле. Что ж, подготовкой к этому он и займется сегодня вечером. Осталось только провернуть это не вызывая подозрений у Молли.

\- Знаешь, родная, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но сегодня вечером я не смогу с тобой встретиться после работы. Я обещал съездить проведать старинного приятеля, он сейчас отходит после развода, и ему необходима компания, чтобы не замыкаться в себе.

\- Да, конечно, я всё понимаю, - сказала Молли. Она мысленно зацепилась только за слово «родная» и поняла, как у них с Джимом всё быстро завертелось. Ведь ещё на прошлой неделе каждый из них строил свои планы отдельно от другого, поэтому следовало дать время и ему и себе, чтобы научиться быть вдвоём.

\- Обещаю, что завтра мы увидимся.

\- Не сомневаюсь…


	9. Игра начинается

Вечер и следующее утро Джим провёл в тщательных приготовлениях. В конце концов, ради хорошо обставленных сцен следовало подготовиться. Он купил подходящий чехол для телефона, чтобы тот соответствовал аппарату из «Этюда в розовых тонах», закачал туда сигнал, означающий 5 ребусов, принёс старые кроссовки Карла Пауэрса на Бейкер-стрит в нижнюю квартиру и сделал снимок этой самой квартиры. После чего упаковал телефон в заранее подготовленный конверт, который оставил в сейфе в доме напротив, в одной из квартир которого уже была заложена взрывчатка.

День он провёл в Бартсе, дабы не вызвать ненужных подозрений. При этом он три раза заходил в морг к Молли, чтобы на следующий день всё выглядело максимально естественно. Правда совместную ночь он решил не повторять, хватило и одной, которая перевернула его мысли с ног на голову. Он не мог так рисковать накануне своей великой игры с равным ему по силе соперником. Поэтому Джим снова нашёл вполне благовидный предлог для раздельного вечернего времяпрепровождения с девушкой, чей образ стал преследовать его наравне с образом Шерлока Холмса.

***

И вот, наконец, настал этот день – день начала Игры. Пока всё шло строго по плану. Шерлок посредством взрыва на Бейкер-стрит получил послание и правильно понял смысл пяти сигналов. Он достаточно быстро понял, о какой квартире на фотографии шла речь, и уже обнаружил кроссовки. Сейчас он и Джон Ватсон были на пути в Бартс, чтобы воспользоваться лабораторией Молли. 

Джим терпеливо ждал. Он понимал, что истинный стратег не только тот, кто может рассчитать последствия каждого хода противника на десять шагов вперёд, а ещё и тот, кто способен грамотно выбрать время для своего удара. 

Сейчас Джим был в предвкушении, но при этом во всеоружии. Он искренне полагал, что залог успеха – не столько образ, сколько его удачное воплощение. Прикинуться геем было довольно забавно само по себе. Ещё забавнее было сделать это так, чтобы Холмс обратил на него внимание, но тут же выбросил из головы в связи с абсолютной бесполезностью созданного образа.

***

Шерлок и Джон были в лаборатории. Консультирующий детектив изучал частицы, обнаруженные на подошвах кроссовок. В этот момент раздался неприятный писк, оповещающий, что в базе завершился поиск аналогов найденных молекул. Дверь открылась и в лабораторию вошла её хозяйка.

\- Удачно? – Спросила Молли. 

\- Ну, а как же, – ответил детектив.

Снова открылась дверь. На пороге стоял темноволосый молодой человек в серой футболке и джинсах.

\- О, прошу прощения, – сказал он.

\- Джим, здравствуй. Давай, входи-входи, – обратилась к нему Молли. – Джим, это Шерлок Холмс и… эээ… простите я… («Боже, я опять начинаю мямлить, стоит только оказаться с Шерлоком Холмсом в одном помещении, какой позор!»)

\- Джон Ватсон, здравствуй, – подключился к беседе этот самый Джон.

\- Так Вы Шерлок Холмс? – Удивлённо произнёс Джим. – Молли столько о Вас говорила. Работа над новым делом? – Он проявлял просто чудеса заинтересованности, как показалось Молли.

\- Джим в компьютерном отделе трудится. У нас с ним… служебный роман, – Тут же прервала она его.

\- Гей, – ни с того ни с сего произнёс Шерлок.

\- Что Вы сказали? – Молли показалось, что она ослышалась.

\- Ничего. Рад, – с невозмутимым видом произнёс этот невозможный человек.

\- И я, – улыбнулся Джим. В этот момент он неловко повернулся и уронил что-то со стола. – О, простите. Пожалуй, пойду. Встретимся в «Лисе» часов в шесть, – сказал он, на этот раз обращаясь к девушке.

\- Э… Да.

\- Пока, – снова сказал Джим, обращаясь к ней.

\- Пока, – тихо ответила Молли. В этот момент Джим положил руку ей на спину в успокаивающем и одновременно покровительственном жесте.

\- Рад был встрече, – обратился Джим к мужчинам. Рука оставалась на своём месте.

\- Мы тоже, – ответил за них обоих Джон.

\- Пока, – снова прошептала Молли. Но, как только он вышел, резко обратилась к Шерлоку. – В каком смысле гей? Мы пара.

\- Счастье идет Вам на пользу Молли. Вы прибавили полтора килограмма, – с ехидным видом ответил детектив.

\- Полкило, – обиженно произнесла девушка. 

\- Нет полтора, – в тон ей ответил Шерлок. 

\- Шерлок, – попытался урезонить друга Джон. 

\- И он не гей! Почему Вы все портите?! Враньё! – Молли неожиданно сорвалась и начала кричать. 

\- При таком уходе за собой? – Спросил детектив. 

\- Он просто привёл голову в порядок. Я тоже привожу её в порядок, – попытался разрядить обстановку Джон. Шерлок только отмахнулся:

\- Моешь её, да и всё. Нет-нет. Ресницы и брови накрашены, следы крема в складках кожи, такой усталый томный взгляд. И ещё бельё, – скороговоркой произнёс Шерлок.

\- А что бельё? – Удивилась Молли.

\- Высовывается из-под ремня. Весьма специфический бренд. Это и ещё двусмысленный факт, что он оставил свой телефон, должны Вам дать реальный повод порвать с ним и избавить себя от страданий, – Шерлок произнёс эту тираду на одном дыхании. 

Стоящий за дверью и внимательно прислушивавшийся Мориарти понял, что первоапрельская шутка удалась, и быстренько нырнул в первую же открытую дверь. Сделал он это как раз вовремя, потому что мышке Молли надоело выслушивать речи детектива, и она выбежала из лаборатории.

\- Браво, Молодец! – сказал на это за дверью Джон.

\- Я сберег её время, ведь это хорошо.

\- Хорошо? Нет, Шерлок, плохо. Просто ужасно…


	10. Чёртов Шерлок!

Ничего не видя перед собой, Молли бежала в морг. Там сейчас никого кроме трупов, а уж они-то точно не начнут язвить в духе несносного консультирующего детектива. Она была зла на него, очень зла. Эмоции буквально перехлёстывали через край. Мысли бурлили в голове беспокойным водоворотом. 

И как ему удаётся? Как он делает это? Несмотря на все его слова, порой даже очень обидные, я всё равно испытываю к нему тёплые чувства. Не любовь, нет. Это я уже поняла. Хотя обманывалась достаточно долго. Скорее привязанность и нежность, почему-то… Но он умудряется довести любого человека до белого каления всего парой фраз. Вот и меня сейчас довёл. Что такого ему сделал Джим? А я? Он что, не понимает, что это для меня возможность построить отношения, которую я и так ждала слишком долго?

Гей! Господи, что за бред? Как он может быть геем после… после всего, что между нами было? Даже если у него были связи с мужчинами, это не изменит того, что мы были вместе, того что нам было хорошо друг с другом. Этот мир уже давно катится в тартарары и бисексуалы встречаются повсюду, что в этом такого? Я же сама в коллеже на втором курсе…

Нет, в этот раз Шерлок перешёл все границы. Сколько можно вторгаться в жизни других людей? Как Джон умудряется жить с ним под одной крышей и не сойти с ума от постоянных придирок, тирад и вмешательств в его личную жизнь? Я бы точно свихнулась бы уже на третьей неделе, а вот Джон гораздо крепче, всё-таки армия закаляет характер.

Стоп! При чём тут вообще Джон? Я сейчас должна быть вне себя от гнева на Шерлока, а не думать о том, как Джон может справляться с ним. Что за ужасный человек, всегда сбивает с толку! Не только своими рассуждениями, но и самим фактом своего существования. Чёртов Шерлок! Как меня угораздило с ним познакомиться? Хотя, лучше даже не вспоминать…

А Джим? Почему он ничего не ответил? Да, он нервничал. Но он же точно расслышал слова Шерлока, это было видно по его лицу. Вместо этого он вёл себя как обычно, как будто ничего и не произошло. Только если… О Боже, записка! Записка с номером телефона, которую показал Шерлок! Неужели это правда? Всё что говорил Холмс? Но это не может, не должно быть правдой. Только не сейчас. Не со мной.

Молли без сил рухнула на свободный сейчас стол для аутопсии. Не самое подходящее место для возвращения к нормальному состоянию, но так как лаборатория была занята, ничего другого не оставалось. Только сидя на столе, Молли поняла, что всё время, когда мысли её скакали с одного на другое, она и сама хаотично передвигалась по моргу, следуя своему собственному внутреннему Броуновскому движению.

Успокоиться. Всё, что сейчас необходимо – это успокоиться и расслабиться. И решить, что делать дальше. За каких-то полчаса всё так запуталось, а ведь ещё сегодня утром жизнь казалась такой простой и правильной. И был человек, на которого она могла положиться. Которого она полюбила, которому доверяла. А теперь? Теперь всё рухнуло, как карточный домик. _«Успокоиться и расслабиться»_ – эти слова повторяла Молли сама себе, как мантру. И постепенно и правда она начала приходить в себя. Мысли успокоились. Явно привлекала к себе внимание только одна мысль: пойти и поговорить с Джимом. Он сможет всё объяснить, расставить по своим местам. А потом она просто посмеётся над своими глупыми поспешными выводами.

С немного улучшившимся настроением Молли вышла из морга и двинулась в строну IT-отдела. Каково же было её удивление, когда она не застала Джима. Уже на выходе она столкнулась с нервным невысоким седоватым мужчиной лет пятидесяти. Как выяснилось, это был начальник компьютерного отдела. Он уже два часа не мог найти ни одного из своих сотрудников. И если у Ричардса сегодня был выходной, то…

\- Где шляется этот проклятый новенький? Увижу, мало ему не покажется!

Молли сочла за лучшее удалиться. Добравшись до лаборатории, она обнаружила, что Шерлок и Джон закончили все свои дела и ушли. Ну и хорошо, одной проблемой меньше: ей не пришлось выставлять их отсюда.

Молли была настроена поговорить с Джимом несмотря ни на что. Поэтому быстро набрала уже заученный номер по памяти. Гудок, два, три… восемь. Он не брал трубку. Она сбросила и стала искать номер в телефонной книге (могла же и ошибиться, в конце-то концов). Номер был верным. Молли снова нажала на вызов. Гудки повторились. Молли решила выждать минут пять. Терпения хватило всего на три с половиной, затем она снова набрала номер. Без ответа…

Она подошла к лабораторному компьютеру и привычно уже открыла страницу со своим блогом. Новых комментариев к записям не добавилось. Тогда Молли написала сама.

 _01 Апреля  
Джим, ты читаешь это? Мне жаль, что мы поссорились, и мне всё равно, гей ты или нет, но где ты? Пожалуйста, я скучаю по тебе, и я боюсь за тебя! Почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки? И почему ты не на работе? Ваш начальник психует! Пожалуйста!! Просто свяжись со мной!! Дай знать, что ты в порядке!!_

Она и правда хотела просто знать, что всё в порядке. Сначала просто найти его и убедиться, что всё хорошо. И только если это так, поговорить. Всё выяснить. Как ситуация могла так запутаться? И виноват во всей этой путанице только один человек. Чёртов Шерлок Холмс!


	11. Узлы и разрывы

Джим сидел в кабинете за ноутбуком в арендованной им не так давно шикарной квартире на Эннисмор Гарденз. Всё здесь напоминало гостиничный номер высшего класса. На самом деле, этим отличалось большинство квартир в Найтсбридже. А главный плюс Эннисмор Гарденз состоял в том, что по сравнению с большинством улиц этого района здесь никогда не было многочисленных туристов. В общем, вся окружающая обстановка располагала к спокойному времяпрепровождению. Однако Джим Мориарти ненавидел покой всеми фибрами души. Вот и сейчас он отслеживал все передвижения своего первого равного оппонента и, в глубине души, радовался, что таковой вообще существует на этом свете. Ведь без него жизнь криминального гения была простой и даже скучной.

Приближался вечер и Шерлок искал ответ на вторую загадку. С первой он справился просто блестяще. Это было очень увлекательно – наблюдать за ним. Давно Джим не получал такого выброса адреналина в кровь. Хотя… Два дня назад, точнее, две ночи назад эмоции тоже зашкаливали. Но не стоит думать об этом сейчас, не время. Вот закончится игра, тогда можно будет разобраться с этим. Но, несмотря на все внутренние протесты, мысли всё равно потекли в том направлении, о котором он сам себе запретил думать. 

Он вспоминал о ночи с Молли. О том, что с того момента они словно были связаны, как две нити бывают связаны в один узел. Само собой он не пошёл на назначенный в «Лисе» обед. Это было бы просто нелепостью. Поэтому Джим сидел и вспоминал, вспоминал о той страсти, на которую, как казалось, Молли была не способна. О своей такой ненужной и несвоевременной влюблённости в эту девушку. Нет, надо заканчивать с этой глупостью. Она обрывала его телефон сегодня полдня, даже обратилась к нему в очередном бестолковом посте своего блога. Но она ведь не нужна ему, правда? Совсем не нужна. Значит, не стоит и отвечать. Проще оборвать всё сразу, а не разводить «розовые сопли» из сочувствия к ней. Нельзя быть такой наивной и верить первому встречному. Пусть поучится жизни хоть немного. С другой стороны, урок можно сделать ещё более запоминающимся… Пожалуй, так и следует поступить. Да, определённо.

В этот момент на лице Джима появилась так не свойственная ему улыбка, нет, улыбка как таковая появлялась на его лице довольно часто, но эта конкретная улыбка была горькой, а в тёмно-карих глазах плескалась печаль.

***

На следующий день, когда Шерлок разгадал уже четыре ребуса и получил флешку с планами противоракетной обороны Брюса Партингтона, и был назначен урок. Схватить доктора Ватсона, спутника детектива и его первого настоящего друга ( _его слабость_ ) оказалось проще простого. Тот вышел из квартиры 221b по Бейкер-стрит около девяти вечера и угодил прямо в руки сообщникам Мориарти. Дальше, как говорится, дело техники.

Молли же сидела в своей маленькой гостиной, которая сегодня казалась ей до дрожи в пальцах неуютной. Она пыталась смотреть телевизор, но не могла сосредоточиться ни на своём любимом дневном ток-шоу, ни на слезливой мелодраме. Она была напряжена до предела и каждые пять минут бросала взгляд на экран своего мобильного, который лежал рядом. Мобильник же, несмотря на внимание со стороны Молли, не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Через несколько минут к рассеянной хозяйке подошёл Тоби и, легко вспрыгнув на диван, улёгся рядом с телефоном. Молли начала почёсывать его за ухом, делая это абсолютно механически. Так прошло некоторое время, но, внезапно, экран телефона ожил, и из динамиков жизнерадостно зазвучала любимая мелодия Молли: 

_They say that he is such a mean man,  
He’s stealing hearts and then he breaks them,  
They all call him gangster, call him player.  
Yeah, he’s really bad bad bad…_*

Девушка даже не представляла себе, насколько эти слова соответствуют описанию звонившего. Песня испугала кота, и тот стремительно скрылся в коридоре. А Молли тут же схватила телефон. Это был Джим. Наконец-то он позвонил. Молли внезапно испытала облегчение, как будто тяжесть, давившая на девушку последние сутки с момента разговора в лаборатории, внезапно исчезла. И она поспешила ответить.

\- Привет, - только и смогла выдавить она.

\- Привет, Молли. Думаю, нам надо поговорить, - спокойно ответил её собеседник.

\- Да, ты прав, конечно. Послушай, то, что сказал Шерлок… – Молли хотела высказать все мысли, беспрерывно крутившиеся в голове на протяжении последних суток, но не смогла договорить, Джим резко перебил её.

\- Ты ему веришь? Молли, серьёзно, ты ему веришь?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, он же тебя совсем не знает. Как он может делать такие выводы? – Безапелляционно заявила она.

\- То есть не веришь? – Решил зачем-то уточнить Джим.

\- Нет, Джим. Я ему не верю. Я же _знаю тебя_ … – На этом месте он снова её прервал.

\- Знаешь меня? Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? Только то, что я тебе сказал. Ничего больше. Так почему ты думаешь, что знаешь меня? – Его тон стал таким холодным и жёстким, что Молли инстинктивно поёжилась.

\- Джим, что ты такое говоришь?

\- Я говорю, что вообще-то ты меня ни черта не знаешь! Всё, что я говорил тебе – выдумка, которая помогла мне подобраться к тебе поближе.

Молли была в шоке. Ещё большем, чем после событий, произошедших в лаборатории. А Джим тем временем продолжал говорить:

\- Ты ошиблась, Молли. Ты поверила не тому человеку. Хотя Шерлок тоже не смог прочитать меня. Вернее он, как и ты, увидел лишь то, что я решил показать, – на этих словах к Джиму вернулась прежняя весёлость, правда к ней добавились нотки сарказма.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Молли никак не могла уяснить, что же происходит, о чём он пытается ей сказать. Точнее она не хотела понимать. Возможно, её мозг противился этой информации и не воспринимал её на подсознательном уровне.

\- А разве это так важно? Ты что, не поняла до сих пор, что моё знакомство с тобой было спланировано заранее? Я ведь только ради этого поступил на работу в больницу. А меня на самом деле тошнит от больничной атмосферы. Ты думаешь, я терпел её ради тебя? Ошибаешься, моя дорогая. На самом деле моей истинной целью был Холмс. Но он, как и ты, этого не понял. Тоже мне, гений-самоучка! Не разгадал самую простую загадку.

\- Боже мой, Джим, какие загадки? Сейчас ты сам говоришь загадками. Зачем тебе вообще понадобился Шерлок Холмс? – Молли была ошарашена. Она не могла понять, причём здесь Шерлок, они ведь только хотели обсудить отношения. Хотя в наличии отношений, по крайней мере со стороны Джима, она начала сомневаться. Информация медленно, по капле, начала просачиваться сквозь защитные барьеры.

\- Какая ты любопытная, – сказал Джим и рассмеялся. – Всё-то тебе надо знать. А ведь за последнюю неделю ты не хотела знать ничего и никого кроме меня. Не отрицай этого, мышка.

Девушка немедленно отреагировала на это обращение. Она его ненавидела. Она не робкая мышка и никогда ею не была. Да, она была спокойной, в какой-то мере застенчивой, но ничуть не трусливой (а мыши почему-то ассоциировались у неё именно с трусостью), поэтому её голос вдруг стал жёстче, когда она сказала:

\- Джим, ответь мне на один вопрос, хорошо? И потом можешь продолжать разглагольствовать сколько хочешь. Скажи ещё раз, чтобы я поняла: ты был со мной не ради меня самой?

\- Конечно нет. Ты была лишь ступенькой на моём пути к знакомству с гениальным детективом Шерлоком Холмсом. И, надо сказать, ты справилась «на ура». Мои благодарности, – с шутовским тоном ответил он. И тут мысленную плотину в голове Молли прорвало. Факты стали складываться один к одному: Джим устроился на работу в больницу недавно; сам напросился на первую встречу; первый начал флиртовать, чтобы вызвать интерес; нисколько не сопротивлялся проявленной ею инициативе; наконец, сам попросил разрешения приходить к ней в лабораторию.

\- Это не правда, – всё ещё пыталась сопротивляться девушка.

\- Нет, Молли, это как раз и есть правда. Посмотри фактам в лицо: я использовал тебя.

Эти слова были поистине жестоки. Он специально хотел ранить её как можно больнее. И удар попал в цель. После этих слов Молли затрясло. Но это было не всё. 

\- И знаешь что, Молли, я хочу преподнести один урок Вам обоим, Шерлоку… и тебе. Надеюсь, это будет познавательно. Яркие эмоции гарантирую. Пока! – И, не дав ей ничего сказать, сбросил вызов.

Молли не совсем поняла, к чему он клонит, ведь несмотря ни на что Джим рассказал ей не обо всём. Он не сказал самого главного, того, для чего ему нужен был Шерлок. Поэтому Молли недоумевала. Нет, ей было очень больно от того, что над её чувствами в очередной раз посмеялись, из глаз потекли слёзы обиды. Но через какое-то время она решила, что надо дать понять Джиму, что она ничего не ждёт от него больше, ни извинений, ни покаяния, вообще ничего. И всё что она смогла придумать – это ещё одна, на этот раз последняя, запись в блоге. 

_02 Апреля  
Я больше не буду вести этот дневник. Это было ложью. Всё, что он говорил.   
Но я должна мыслить позитивно. Ведь никто не захочет, чтобы в морге работал несчастный человек.   
Впрочем, не то чтобы там был нужен счастливый человек.   
Будьте счастливы все. ХХ_

Выложив этот пост, Молли выключила компьютер и снова заплакала. Она лежала на диване в одной позе уже несколько часов, рыдая в подушку. О том, чтобы позвонить Шерлоку, она даже не подумала, настолько она была поглощена болью, разрывавшей её изнутри. Поэтому, когда щёлкнул замок входной двери, она ничего не услышала. Она не слышала осторожных шагов в коридоре, не слышала, как приоткрылась дверь в гостиную… Она подняла голову от подушки только тогда, когда услышала знакомый голос, правда с какими-то новыми странными нотками.

\- Привееет!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Окружающие говорят, что он такой средний человек,   
> Он воровал сердца, и затем разбивал их,  
> Все они называют его гангстером, называют его игроком.   
> Да, он действительно плохой, плохой, плохой...  
> (Salt and pepper – Marie Serneholt, ссылку на песню ищите в шапке)


	12. Не верю!

\- Джим? Что ты здесь делаешь? Как… ты вошёл? – На заплаканном лице Молли отразилась крайняя степень изумления при виде этого человека. Она смотрела на него и не узнавала. С одной стороны – это был всё тот же Джим из IT, которого она, казалось, хорошо знала. Но с другой – это был холодный, с иголочки одетый, опасный хищник.

\- Неважно. Это всё неважно, – отмахнулся он. – Разве ты не рада меня видеть, мышка Молли?

\- Джим… Джим, я не шучу, – Молли стало по-настоящему страшно от того, что она увидела в его глазах. В эту минуту она поняла, что всё, что знала ранее об этом человеке, включая услышанную сегодня ужасную истину о том, что он её использовал, это пустяки. В его взгляде отражалось неприкрытое безумие и даже какая-то животная первобытная дикость.

\- Ну так и я тоже, – снова ледяное безумие в бывших раньше такими тёплыми глазах. Сердце сжималось от ужаса и абсурда сложившейся ситуации.

\- Не припомню, чтобы давала тебе ключи от своей квартиры, – она старалась создать хотя бы видимость самообладания.

\- Мне не нужны ключи, разве ты ещё не поняла?

\- Я уже второй день абсолютно не понимаю тебя, Джим.

\- Так может и не стоит пытаться? – По его губам скользнула хищная улыбка. Он подошёл ближе, сократив расстояние между ними до двух шагов. Молли инстинктивно сделала шаг назад и упёрлась в диван, на котором только недавно лежала. Путь к отступлению был отрезан. 

\- Джим… – она была едва жива от безотчётно накатывающих на неё волн паники и могла только шептать.

\- Что, любовь моя? – Так же шёпотом спросил он. И тут она поняла, что он издевается, хочет измучить её окончательно, и закричала:

\- Не говори так, ведь это не правда! Всё, что ты делал и говорил, не было правдой!

\- Почему это могло помешать мне полюбить тебя? – Ответил Джим с вкрадчивой интонацией.

\- Потому что этого просто не может быть! Я не верю тебе! Не верю! – Ей было уже всё равно, что он может о ней подумать. Подумаешь, велика беда прослыть в его глазах истеричкой после всего, что он с ней сделал. – Не верю! Не верю! – Продолжала кричать она. И тогда он с грацией хищника подскочил к ней и хлёстко ударил по щеке. В шоке она замолчала и просто смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза, как будто видела его в первый раз в жизни.

Он крепко сжал её запястья, и Молли даже не уловила, как он достал из кармана брюк холодно поблескивающие наручники. Одно движение – и её руки были скованы. Держа левой рукой её предплечье, Джим щёлкнул пальцами правой и в ту же минуту в квартиру вошли двое незнакомых Молли людей. Он передал её им с рук на руки и тут же один из них получил от неё сильный пинок по ноге.

\- Вот стерва! – Выругался он.

Второй в это время быстро заклеил её рот плотным упаковочным скотчем, чтобы она не начала кричать. Джим только улыбнулся, ведь он снова был прав: его мышка оказалась не из трусливых. Он продолжал наблюдать за тем, как двое громил её связывали, а Молли всячески пыталась оказать сопротивление. Через пару минут они закончили и понесли девушку из квартиры. 

Молли не знала, что её ждёт. Не представляла, что может быть хуже того, что уже произошло. Однако это было только начало.

***

В половине одиннадцатого она оказалась в здании городского бассейна. Он уже был закрыт для посетителей, и вокруг не было ни души. Также не было ни единой надежды на спасение.

Но, как оказалось, до этого момента Молли не подозревала, что такое настоящий ужас. Понимание обрушилось на неё, когда один из подручных Джима (И почему даже в своих мыслях я продолжаю называть его по имени? Ведь он же не человек, а чудовище. У таких как он не может быть имён…) одевал на неё жилет, весь опутанный проводами и какими-то тяжёлыми брикетами. Взрывчатка – поняла Молли и стала беззвучно оседать на пол. Судя по всему, она отключилась. 

Когда она пришла в себя она была всё в том же жилете, руки скованы, рот заклеен. Но она сидела на низком неудобном табурете, привалившись спиной к какой-то стенке. Пространство вокруг неё было тесным и окружённым тремя стенками, но прямо перед её лицом стены не было. Перед ней стоял Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной и скалился в полубезумной улыбке. А за его спиной плескалась вода в бассейне.

Кабинка для переодевания – поняла Молли. Она сидела в кабинке и тупо смотрела перед собой.

\- Ну что, дорогая? Поняла, что мне лучше не противоречить? – В этот момент он подошёл к ней и ловким движением сорвал скотч.

\- Ау! – Взвизгнула она от боли. – Что происходит, Джим? – Она снова невольно назвала его по имени.

\- Игра подходит к концу…

\- Какая игра? О чём ты вообще говоришь? – Молли совершенно ничего не понимала.

\- Слишком долго объяснять. И потом, существует вероятность, что ты всё равно ничего не поймёшь. Так что лучше наслаждайся шоу. И не смей поднимать шум. Если ты выдашь хоть чем-нибудь своё присутствие здесь, в этой самой кабинке, погибнут люди, не говоря уже о тебе. Видишь эти забавные цветные проводки? А маленький передатчик, который присоединён к одному из них? Как только ты попытаешься что-то сделать, мой человек увидит это, – в этот момент Джим показал на маленькую камеру, закреплённую на левой стене кабинки и направленную на Молли. – Он нажмёт на кнопку. И тогда – БУМ! – И нет больше ни храброй мышки Молли, ни людей в этом бассейне, ни самого бассейна! – И тут он рассмеялся, громко, заливисто и так страшно…

\- Поняла? – Спросил он, прекратив смеяться.

\- Д-да, – еле смогла прошептать девушка.

\- Ну вот и умница. Я всегда знал, что ты умная девочка, – его интонации стали плавными и вкрадчивыми, но в ту же секунду он совершил то, чего она меньше всего от него ждала. Он впился в её губы страстным поцелуем-укусом. Она замерла в шоке, не зная, что делать, боясь пошевелиться, ведь она продолжала чувствовать вес бомбы на своём теле. И вдруг неосознанно начала плавиться под жаром этих губ, вспоминая, какие ласки они ей дарили. И ответила на поцелуй. Да, потом она будет ругать себя, но в нынешней ситуации ей не было понятно, будет ли это «потом», сможет ли она живой выйти из этого бассейна. А Джима, каким он был до вчерашнего дня, она любила и не могла сопротивляться ему. 

Через несколько томительных мгновений (или, может, часов?) он отпрянул от неё, поражённый своим внезапным порывом и реакцией Молли на его поцелуй. Такого не должно было случиться. Он не должен был терять контроль над ситуацией.

\- Я не верю тебе. Не верю в то, что тебе нужно именно это, – еле слышно прошептала Молли и указала взглядом на свой жилет. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, дорогая, – сказал он, усмехнувшись, и снова заклеил ей рот. – Это как раз то, о чём я давно мечтал. И помни, никакого шума, иначе – сама понимаешь…

Он развернулся на каблуках своих начищенных до блеска туфель, задвинул за собой шторку, изолирующую кабинку от внешнего, мира и ушёл. А Молли осталась сидеть на табурете ждать, что же будет дальше. Ведь ожидание – это всё, что ей осталось.

***

Молли пребывала в оцепенении. Она не верила, что всё, что она сейчас слышала, происходило на самом деле. Что лишь случайный звонок спас жизни Шерлока и Джона. Она не верила в совпадения. Всё было продумано до мелочей.

Боже, как Джим мог такое сотворить! И, главное, почему он доверился ей? И Джону? Ведь на нём тоже была взрывчатка. Кто-то из них двоих вполне мог подвергнуться стрессу и совершить глупость. Джим сумасшедший! Ему плевать на окружающих, но неужели у него нет простого инстинкта самосохранения? И почему в этой ситуации я думаю о нём, а не о себе?

Не сдерживая эмоций Молли, наконец, стала беззвучно всхлипывать. В этот момент шторка, закрывающая кабинку, вдруг отдёрнулась, и перед ней предстал один из похитителей.

\- Сейчас я тебя освобожу, а ты не будешь кричать и просто тихо пойдёшь домой. Ты никогда никому даже под страхом смерти не расскажешь об этой ночи, потому что её не было. И ещё одно, не забывай, я знаю кто ты и где живёшь, я знаю всех кто тебе дорог. Так что молчание – в твоих интересах.

Молли ничего не оставалась, кроме как кивнуть. Тогда похититель снял с неё жилет и наручники, сорвал злополучную полоску скотча и ушёл. 

На ватных ногах Молли поплелась к выходу из бассейна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцену, произошедшую в бассейне сразу после полуночи, автор не считает нужным описывать повторно. Вместо этого можно пересмотреть последние десять минут «Большой игры» и начало «Скандала в Белгравии». Следует отметить лишь то, герой был рад, что бассейн всё-таки не был взорван. Не то что бы он переживал за себя. Он выдохнул с облегчением, когда вышел из-за дверей бассейна, думая о том, что его храбрая мышка на этот раз не продемонстрировала всю свою храбрость.


	13. Письмо

Как она добиралась пешком до дома через пол Лондона глубокой ночью, она не смогла вспомнить ни на следующее утро, ни когда-либо ещё в жизни. Наверное, подсознание вычеркнуло из памяти эти несколько часов. Правда всё, что произошло в бассейне, она запомнила в мельчайших деталях и уже вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет. Каждое слово, каждый жест, казалось, были теперь высечены прямо на коре её мозга. Они навсегда останутся с Молли.

Очутившись в своей квартире, больше не казавшейся ей маленькой крепостью, Молли поспешила в душ. Она словно хотела смыть с себя саму эту ночь, поэтому простояла под струями горячей воды гораздо дольше, чем обычно. Однако облегчение не наступило. Выйдя из душа, она обнаружила, что горизонт подёрнулся розоватой дымкой, которая бывает на рассвете. Кинув взгляд на часы Молли решила, что ложиться уже бессмысленно, иначе она не сможет себя заставить встать на работу. О том, чтобы не пойти туда, не могло быть и речи. Ей надо было хоть чем-то отвлечься, хотя бы своими трупами. Поэтому Молли пошла на кухню, варить себе кофе.

Утро прошло как в тумане. Все действия она совершала на автомате, даже умудрилась провести одну экспертизу и заполнить по ней все необходимые бумаги. Руки делали привычную работу, в то время как мысли крутились только вокруг злополучной ночи в бассейне.

Молли хотелось отвлечься, а привычная работа не помогала. Тогда девушка решила действовать по-другому. Она сходила к автомату за стаканчиком кофе и отправилась в лабораторию, чтобы посмотреть в интернете, как изменился мир за последние сутки. Мир, как ни странно, почти не изменился: не началась третья мировая война, не стали в четыре раза быстрее таять арктические льды, повышая уровень воды в мировом океане до критического, ни в одной из стран третьего мира не началась эпидемия чумы или не случился государственный переворот, Англией всё так же правила королева. В общем, ничего нового. А вот зайдя в свою почту, Молли обнаружила одно непрочитанное письмо. Адрес отправителя был ей не знаком. Сердце тревожно сжалось, она хотела и одновременно боялась открыть его, словно это был ящик Пандоры. Промучившись так минут пять, она всё-таки решилась. И не смогла оторваться, пока не дочитала до самого конца.

_Здравствуй, мышка Молли!_

_Не ожидала от меня такой наглости после всего, верно? Не думала, что я буду искать способ связи с тобой? И ты даже не знаешь, что я бы хотел сказать тебе сейчас?_

_Подожди, не удаляй это письмо, пока не прочитаешь целиком. Поверь мне, будет интересно. Ты же ещё не разучилась верить мне, я прав? Конечно нет, ведь ты читаешь, я знаю. Мы знакомы с тобой недавно, но, кажется, я смог изучить тебя досконально. Однако ты всё равно умудрялась преподносить мне сюрпризы. Признаю, я был приятно удивлён. Увидеть такую силу в обычной лабораторной мышке, дано не каждому, Шерлок вот, например, не увидел. И я рад, что за всё время нашего знакомства ты о нём даже не думала, ты была целиком моей, только моей. Это чертовски льстит моему самолюбию. Да и какому мужчине такое может не понравиться?_

_Кстати, Молли, я хочу кое-что у тебя попросить. Я хочу, чтобы ты усвоила одну простую вещь. В память обо мне. Никогда, никогда, слышишь, не доверяй окружающим тебя людям, какими бы милыми они ни казались. Люди могут неприятно удивить тебя, помни об этом._

_Да, ещё я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты не стала причиной взрыва бассейна. Всё-таки на Ромео и Джульетту мы не тянем, чтобы умереть в один день в одном месте. Да и с собой тогда захватили бы многих. А так, у меня остались только приятные воспоминания и интересный противник. Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, но играть с Шерлоком Холмсом всегда интересно._

_А ты, моя дорогая, ты – особый случай. Можешь не верить мне, если так тебе будет проще жить. Можешь забыть меня, если получится. Можешь вспоминать, если осмелишься. Но я…_

_Я буду помнить о тебе всегда, моя храбрая мышка._

_Прощай._

Письмо не было подписано, но с самых первых строк Молли поняла, от кого оно. По мере прочтения, ей становилось жарко. Это было письмо от Джима, от того Джима, каким она знала его, а не от того бездушного чудовища, которое появилось вчера в её квартире, которое издевалось над ней вчера в бассейне. 

Зачем он написал это? Молли не понимала. Она уже давно не понимала его, но всегда оказывалось, что у него были какие-то свои скрытые мотивы. Но что за мотив скрывался под этим письмом? _Я буду помнить о тебе всегда, моя храбрая мышка._ Что он хотел этим сказать? Неужели и правда, он не шутил вчера, когда говорил, что полюбил её? Но это же невозможно! Такое бессердечное чудовище, каким он оказался, не может любить никого и ничего.

Или всё-таки может?


	14. Люблю тебя...

Время неумолимо. Когда хочется, чтобы оно резвее совершало свой бег, оно всегда тянется еле-еле, как застывшая патока. Когда хочется, чтобы оно наоборот шло как можно медленнее, оно бежит вперёд подобно ямайскому спринтеру. Месяцы сменяют друг друга согласно установившемуся веками порядку. Все эти месяцы Джим Мориарти продолжает плести свои интриги, замышляя однажды всё-таки одержать победу в схватке с Шерлоком Холмсом. Низвергнуть того с пьедестала. 

И вот однажды наступил тот самый момент, когда был составлен новый гениальный план, ещё более хитроумный, нежели Большая игра. На его подготовку ушло больше времени, чем Джим рассчитывал. Но новый план того стоил. С его помощью Шерлок будет уничтожен раз и навсегда. Джим заставил окружающих сомневаться в гении детектива. Он создал себе новую личность – актёра Ричарда Брука, который должен был стать главным обличителем «обмана» Шерлока. Оставалось совсем немногое: довести Шерлока до грани, от которой он не сможет отойти прежним, либо не сможет уйти совсем. Его жизнь или жизни друзей. Что бы он ни выбрал в итоге, он проиграет. Джима опьяняет лаконичная красота этой идеи.

И вот цели определены, мишени подготовлены: первая, конечно, Джон Ватсон – верный блоггер, который не раз уже доказывал свою преданность; вторая – домовладелица миссис Хадсон, которую связывает с Шерлоком история из прошлого; третья цель – честный и относящийся с пониманием к чужим заскокам инспектор Грегори Лестрейд; ну и последняя – Молли Хупер, скромная работница морга, готовая прийти на помощь в любом деле. Четыре цели, четыре таких разных человека. Только что-то гложет Джима изнутри.

***

Все эти месяцы, прошедшие с апреля, Молли Хупер старалась создать видимость обычной жизни, не показывая никому, что всё изменилось, что она сама изменилась. Она всё также ходила на работу, регулярно предоставляя Шерлоку трупы и части тел для очередных экспериментов. В его присутствии почему-то так же смущалась, хотя робость медленно уходила. В общем, на первый взгляд она оставалась всё той же Молли Хупер, какую знали все. И только один-единственный человек во всём мире знал, что она другая: сильная, решительная, готовая сделать первый шаг навстречу судьбе. Но эти качества Молли прятала в себе, не показывая никому. Ей хватило одного раза, одного человека, на пути к которому она продемонстрировала решительность. И не её беда, что он оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал. Простой парень из IT-отдела оказался криминальным гением, который использовал её для достижения своей цели, а потом запугал так, что, казалось, отбил у Молли всякое желание доверять кому-то.

Так она и жила, не открывая своих чувств миру, забившись в свою невидимую остальным раковину. Но в глубине её души жила надежда, которую не смог убить никто. Именно поэтому третьего апреля прошлого года, прежде чем удалить письмо без подписи, она поддалась порыву и распечатала его. Сейчас оно лежало сложенное вчетверо в её кошельке, и время от времени девушка перечитывала его. 

_Молли, я хочу кое-что у тебя попросить. Я хочу, чтобы ты усвоила одну простую вещь. В память обо мне. Никогда, никогда, слышишь, не доверяй окружающим тебя людям, какими бы милыми они ни казались. Люди могут неприятно удивить тебя, помни об этом._

Да, об этом она уже никогда не сможет забыть. Люди могут по-прежнему доверять ей, а она им – уже нет. Она получила тогда самый жестокий урок в своей жизни и при этом не могла ни с кем поделиться. 

Но даже все вместе эти чувства и эмоции: боль, страх, пережитый шок – не могли заставить её забыть последние строки этого злополучного письма, даже если бы ни одного напоминания о нём не осталось:

_А ты, моя дорогая, ты – особый случай. Можешь не верить мне, если так тебе будет проще жить. Можешь забыть меня, если получится. Можешь вспоминать, если осмелишься. Но я…_

_Я буду помнить о тебе всегда, моя храбрая мышка._

_«А я буду всегда любить тебя, мой Джим из IT,»_ – каждый раз думала Молли, вспоминая об этих словах, перечитывая эти строки. 

_«Я люблю тебя, несмотря на всё, что ты со мной сделал.»_

***

В один из дней, когда Молли, как обычно, была на работе и собиралась сходить пообедать, буквально у дверей из корпуса её остановили Шерлок и Джон. Настроение привычно уже было не радужным, а перспектива пропустить из-за них обед откровенно не радовала. 

\- Молли, – тут же обратился к девушке Шерлок.

\- Ой, здрасьте! А я ухожу, – попыталась с максимальной уверенностью произнести она.

\- Не сейчас, – отрезал невыносимый гениальный детектив.

\- Но у меня обед! – Искренне возмутилась Молли.

\- Пообедаешь со мной, – сказал Шерлок и послал ей чарующую улыбку, выудив при этом из карманов пальто пару пакетиков с чипсами. Вид у него в этот момент был такой, словно он предлагал ей романтический ужин где-нибудь на пляже, где мягкий рокот волн сливался бы со струнным квартетом, а звёзды в небе были по южному крупными и яркими.

\- Что? – Молли от такой наглости чуть не задохнулась.

\- Ты должна помочь, твой бывший бойфренд совсем распоясался. Нам нужно его найти, – привёл Шерлок железный, как ему казалось, аргумент.

\- Так это Мориарти? – Вставил первую реплику Джон

\- Джим не был моим бойфрендом, мы встретились с ним три раза, – отреагировала Молли, стараясь сохранить как можно более спокойное выражение лица. Ей это не совсем удалось, однако Шерлок, против обыкновения, не обратил внимания на детали. Он был сконцентрирован на другом. Он ведь уже начинал понимать, к чему всё движется.

\- А потом он взломал Тауэр, Английский банк и Пентонвиль. Во имя закона и порядка советую тебе в дальнейшем избегать попыток с кем-то встречаться, Молли, – вынес он свой вердикт. А потом развернул Молли и повёл её в лабораторию. Джон следовал рядом.

Они проводили стандартные химические анализы, пытаясь определить, где побывал человек, похитивший детей посла из охраняемой частной школы. За рутиной привычных операций Джон отвлёкся, а Молли услышала тихий голос Шерлока:

\- Я… твой… должник…

\- Ты кому-то что-то должен? – Наконец спросила она, пропустив мимо ушей реплику о молекулах глицерина. И пояснила:

\- Ты сказал: «Я твой должник». Бормотал, когда работал.

\- Ерунда, мысли вслух, – постарался привычно отмахнуться Шерлок. 

Но Молли интуитивно чувствовала, что что-то не так. Проведённая ею параллель сорвалась сама собой:

\- Ты как мой отец. Он умер… Ой, прости, – она тут же смутилась. Молли не могла не смущаться в обществе Шерлока.

\- Молли, прошу, не пытайся развлечь меня беседой – это не твой конёк.

\- Когда он умирал, он со всеми был весёлым. Но не тогда, когда его никто не видел. Но я как-то вошла, и он был грустным… – Молли почему-то не могла перестать говорить об этом.

\- Молли, – вновь попытался остановить её рассуждения Шерлок, не отвлекаясь от работы.

\- Ты грустный, когда думаешь, что он тебя не видит, – Шерлок удивлённо поднял голову от микроскопа и посмотрел на девушку, которая в свою очередь смотрела на Джона. – Что-то не так, только не говори, что нет. _Я знаю, что значит быть грустным, когда думаешь, что тебя никто не видит._

Молли на самом деле не понаслышке знала об этом. И не только из-за отца. Вот уже много месяцев она сама так жила. На людях она оставалась такой же Молли Хупер, как и всегда, а когда оставалась одна, ну или в обществе Тоби, она страдала. Да, со временем боль притупилась, но не ушла совсем. И Молли знала – эта боль не уйдёт. Джим показал ей за время их краткого псевдоромана, что такое любовь, а не влюблённость. И это чувство осталось с ней навсегда несмотря ни на что.

\- Ты же меня видишь, – отвлёк её от собственных размышлений Шерлок.

\- Я не в счёт. Я к тому, что если я могу что-то сделать, всё что ты скажешь, не знаю, всё что нужно… – Дальше её мысли стали путаться, она стала бормотать бессмыслицу о том, что готова помочь и, окончательно смутившись, ретировалась под предлогом купить ещё чипсов.

***

Джим дёрнулся от двух подряд громких сигналов мобильного, оповещающих о полученных сообщениях.

_«Приходи поиграть. На крыше Бартса. ШХ»  
«P.S. У меня есть кое-что твоё, что ты хотел бы вернуть»_

Он улыбнулся. Ну вот, Шерлок сам дошёл до этого. Правда, кажется, он всё-таки на этот раз ошибся. Видимо под «кое-чем» он имел в виду компьютерный код, позволяющий взломать что угодно. Код, которого не существовало.

Спектакль подходил к концу. Последний акт они будут играть на крыше больницы, где работала Молли. 

И почему он сейчас вспомнил о ней? Да потому, что она была в списке потенциальных жертв. И Джим за неё боялся. Он впервые в жизни боялся за другого человека. Да вообще за кого-либо. О себе ведь он не переживал и был готов на любой риск. Но вот Молли… Она что-то изменила в нём, даже не подозревая об этом. Маленькая мышка Молли, которая была такой храброй, не заслуживала быть живой мишенью из-за какого-то зарвавшегося детектива-любителя. 

Джим набрал номер одного из своих киллеров.

\- Цель можно не вести. Ты свободен. Аванс можешь оставить себе, – последовательно, рублеными фразами произнёс он и сбросил вызов. И тут же почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать.

***

И вот он на крыше. Вот появляется Шерлок. И сначала они просто говорят. Красуются друг перед другом. Такие гениальные. Такие разные, такие похожие… Джим испытывает восторг, от того что прославленный консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс не смог до конца раскусить его планы и не понял, что ключа от всех дверей нет. Но восторг сменяется тревогой, когда он понимает, что случайно сам себя загнал в угол одной фразой.

\- Убийц остановит только твой прыжок с крыши. Я точно этого делать не буду, – произносит Джим, когда Шерлок уже стоит на краю.

А невыносимый гений, получив свою последнюю минуту, понимает, что это означает: кроме его самоубийства остановить киллеров может также приказ Мориарти. Остаётся только найти способ воздействия, чтобы спасти Джона, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. И Шерлок снова начинает говорить, искать возможность заставить Джима снять цели.

В этот момент Джим понимает, что им придётся уйти вместе. Если он хочет уничтожить Шерлока, а он хочет, надо не дать ему ни единого шанса. В конце концов, поодиночке они ничего не стоят, они ведь зеркальные отражения друг друга. И возможности каждого могли сверкать всеми гранями, лишь отражаясь от талантов другого.

И вот, когда Шерлок меньше всего этого ждёт, Джим достаёт из пальто пистолет и, не раздумывая, стреляет. Себе в рот. И оседает… 

Последней мыслью, промелькнувшей в его голове за секунду до выстрела, было _«Я оставил только три мишени. Правильно. Так спокойнее. За неё»._

***

В морг внесли носилки с телом Шерлока. Молли была к этому готова и всё же она была в ужасе: видеть в таком состоянии человека, которого хорошо знала, было странно и страшно. Точнее не его, но сходство было поразительным. Она стояла в ступоре некоторое время, вплоть до тех пор, пока врачи и санитары не ушли. И Молли принялась за работу. Нужно было составить ложное заключение. 

Дверь открылась очень тихо, и на пороге морга появился Шерлок. На это раз живой. Как две капли воды похожий на лежащего на столе для аутопсии.

\- Спасибо, Молли. За всё, – тихо сказал он. 

\- Пожалуйста. Я же говорила, что готова помочь… В чём угодно.

\- На самом деле, я пришёл попрощаться. Мне надо исчезнуть на некоторое время. Разобраться со всем, подождать, пока шумиха уляжется.

\- Да… Я понимаю, – она и правда понимала, что так нужно, но в этом было что-то противоестественное.

\- Спасибо, – это было необычно, второй раз за две минуты слышать слово «спасибо» от Холмса, но как выяснилось, это был сущий пустяк.

\- Молли, я всё-таки переиграл его. С минуты на минуту его перенесут сюда, так что мне пора. До свидания… – На этих словах Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и быстрыми шагами вышел из морга. Он даже не заметил, что Молли ничего ему не ответила. Она так и осталась стоять на одном месте и смотрела куда-то в пустоту. 

Просто так людей в морг не приносили. Значит, Джим умер… Он оставил её окончательно. И больше нет надежды, которая вопреки всему жила в её сердце. Осталась только память… И то самое письмо. Молли побежала за своими вещами, чтобы найти его. Она начала думать, что оно могло исчезнуть так же, как и его составитель. Но вот оно, лежит в кошельке, такое же, как и всегда, сложенное в четыре раза и уже с немного истрепавшимися краями. Это всё, что ей осталось…

Глаза сразу забегали по строчкам и безошибочно нашли нужную:

_Я буду помнить о тебе всегда, моя храбрая мышка._

Из глаз девушки потекли слёзы, которые она не могла и не хотела сдерживать. Она беззвучно плакала, повторяя про себя эти слова. И даже не заметила, как к ним добавились новые: _«А всегда буду любить тебя. Любила, люблю и буду любить… Я люблю тебя… Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя…»_


	15. Эпилог

К вечеру было готово два заключения о смертях в результате самоубийства: Ричард Брук умер от сквозного пулевого проникающего ранения головы с повреждением мозга, Шерлок Холмс – от черепно-мозговой травмы в результате прыжка с крыши. Все сотрудники Бартса, видевшие в тот день заплаканные глаза Молли и её жажду работать, думали, что таким образом она пытается перестать думать о смерти друга-детектива.

Никто не знал, что она хотела забыть о смерти любимого…

Никто не знал, что с этого дня она должна хранить две тайны: Шерлок Холмс жив и когда-нибудь вернётся, а Джеймс Мориарти, он же Ричард Брук, он же человек, разбивший сердце Молли, никогда больше ей не улыбнётся и не назовёт своей мышкой…

Но теперь она знает, что она храбрая и сильная. И она справится, несмотря ни на что, и больше в её жизни не будет ошибок. Ничто и никогда не пойдёт наперекосяк. Она этого не допустит. 

Она – самая храбрая мышка.

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взят перевод блога Молли Хупер (http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/)
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Джим:  
> "Половинка" Танцы минус http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/tanci-minus/mp3/polovinka/  
> "A drope in the ocean" Ron Pope http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/ron-pope/mp3/a-drop-in-the-ocean/  
> Молли:  
> "Прости" Вельвет http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/velvet2/mp3/prosti/  
> Звонок на телефоне Молли: "Salt and pepper" Marie Serneholt http://www.mp3poisk.net/marie-serneholt-salt-and-pepper 
> 
> Пока автор творит, он использует для вдохновения чужие работы (авторство не установлено):  
> http://savepic.ru/4204619.png  
> http://cs308920.vk.me/v308920692/31f3/Eq1Z8MhRoyc.jpg  
> http://cs10481.vk.me/u146457692/142815255/y_b2e28909.jpg  
> Зеркальные отражения - http://pakost.deviantart.com/art/Darker-side-179935381


End file.
